


Get Well Soon

by autumnplants



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnplants/pseuds/autumnplants
Summary: Prompt given: Person A is bedridden, and person B is taking care of them much to A's annoyance.





	Get Well Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sailor_Toni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Toni/gifts).



> For Sailor_Toni

Riku getting sick was the end of the times. 

At least to Sora it was. He couldn’t remember a time where Riku wasn’t up and dressed first thing in the morning, ready to start his day with some mild exercise and weekend chores. 

Which was why Sora was so surprised when he woke up first thing in the morning, flipping over to steal Riku’s pillow as he always did, to find a his boyfriend still sleeping. 

Eyebrows furrowed, Sora sat up when he heard Riku’s somewhat congested breathing and a sniffle that lead into a fit of coughing. 

“Riku, are you okay?” Sora asked gently pushing silver hair off Riku’s forehead to feel his burning skin. 

Riku groaned leaning into Sora with a gentle sigh. “Don’t feel good,” he said letting out another fit of coughs. “I think I have a cold.” he snuggled into the bed some more. 

“Oh no, here, let me check your tempature,” Sora threw the blankets off his body and headed out of the room, ignoring the weak protests from Riku. 

He returned shortly with the small basket that contained their medical supples and grabbed out the thermometer and held it out to Riku to place under his tongue. 

Sora looked through their medical supplies setting a box of kleenex on the bed and grabbing out some cold meds. 

The thermometer beeped and he grabbed it from Riku. 101.2 it read and Sora sighed. “You have a fever too.” he mentioned wiping off the themometer with a sanitizing wipe and placing it back in the supply box. 

He handed the meds and a bottle of water to Riku who was mumbling weakly about how he didn’t need to be taken care of. 

Sora laughed shaking his head. “Oh come on Riku! You’re always taking care of me when I get sick. Let me do this for you!” he whined playfully. Riku could send him as many glares and could stop speaking to him for a week, nothing was going to deter him from taking care of his boyfriend when he was sick. 

He stood up and stretched before turning to Riku again. “Okay, I’m gonna put some water on. What kind of tea do you want?” Sora asked. 

Riku looked at Sora tired and the glare he was trying to shoot at him was weak. “Just the sleepy time one is fine with me. Put extra lemon in it for me please.” he said, his resolve starting to crumble. 

He knew this was a battle he was going to win. 

\---

Tea was made as Riku requested it and after the tea was drank, Sora started the shower to help with the congestion and the coughing. 

While Riku was showering, Sora remade the bed and grabbed some more kleenex and another water bottle to make sure Riku stays hydrated while he’s sick. 

Making sure the PS4 was hooked up properly, Sora turned on Netflix before sitting on his side of the bed. He grabbed his phone and waited for Riku to finish his shower and come lay down.

Almost ten minutes later, Riku emerged from the shower, clean pajamas on and looking slightly more alive than he did when he woke up. He looked over the bed and rolled his eyes.

“Sora,” He said crawling under the covers. He snuggled against his boyfriend, wrapping an around his waist. “You didn’t have to do all of this.” He said softly.

Grinning, Sora wrapped his arm around Riku and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I know. I wanted to. Wanna watch Boku No Hero?” He asked.

Riku nodded and Sora started up where they left off, the theme song filling their room.

It was halfway through their fourth episode that Riku’s congested breathing started up and Sora held back a knowing smile as he paused the episode. Riku had fallen asleep.

Sora leaned over and covered Riku’s body with the blanket, making sure to tuck him in so he didn’t get cold. He leaned down and kissed Riku’s forehead.

“Get well soon Riku.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this Toni!


End file.
